Pig
Note: This is not the EXACT same Pig from the Angry Birds franchise. This is a slightly different version. (Minion) Pig is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is the secondary antagonist in Plush Pirate Adventures. He is an employee at the Stuffed Sailors; the opposing pirate crew; enemy of the Plush Pirates. He is voiced by TheUltra_Penguin. Family, Friends and Affiliations Plush Pirate Adventures Universe * King Pig (boss/king of home city) * Mustache Pig (grandfather) * Helmet Pig (father) * Bow Pig (sister) * Mailman Pig (friend) * Chef Pig (friend) * Construction Pig (friend) * Pumpkin Pig (friend) * Reindeer Pig (friend) * Leprechaun Pig (friend) * Cupid Pig (friend) * Winter Pig (friend) * Sailor Mickey (boss) * Panda (enemy) * Ridges (enemy) * Skunk (enemy) * Captain Jackrabbit (enemy) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Red (arch-nemesis) * Chuck (enemy) * The Blues (enemies) * Hal (enemy) * Matilda (enemy) * Bomb (enemy) * Terence (enemy) * Stella (enemy) * Bubbles (enemy) Other Universes * Bowser (friend) * Bowser Jr. (friend) * Ganondorf (friend) * Kamek (friend) * Koopa Troop (friend) * Dr. Eggman (friend) * King Dedede (friend) * Kamek (friend) * Mario (enemy) * Luigi (enemy) * Blue Toad (enemy) * Yellow Toad (enemy) * Toad (enemy) * Toadette (enemy) * Toadsworth (enemy) * Captain Toad (enemy) * Peach (enemy) * Daisy (enemy) * Rosalina (enemy) * Nabbit (friend) * Wario (friend, enemy (later)) * Waluigi (friend, enemy (later)) * Donkey Kong (enemy) * Diddy Kong (enemy) * Pikachu (enemy) * Tyrunt (enemy) * Chespin (friend) * Turtwig (friend, enemy (later)) * Victini (enemy) * Kirby (enemy) * Meta Knight (enemy) * Vaporeon (friend) * Creeper Bros. (friend) * Skellie (friend) * Spike (friend) * Sonic The Hedgehog (enemy) * Tails (enemy) * Toon Link (enemy) * Toon Zelda (enemy) Powers and Abilities Minion Pig (also known simply as Pig) has no mana but has some physical skills and strengths. He as a minion, helps all of the other Pigs out. He can carry logs and wood on his bare back to Construction Pig, steer ships, as a sub for Sailor Mickey, sneak and steal eggs from the Angry Birds to give to Chef Pig and go mining for iron and sturdy stones to help forge a better helmet for Helmet Pig. In physical strength, he is as strong as the average human. It is shown he can not withstand explosives or houses collapsing onto him. Personality Minion Pig is more of a comedic character in the franchise. He likes to slack off and make goofy jokes. He even laughs and snorts at his own jokes. He is seen to be running away (jumping away while panicking) when he steals the Angry Birds' eggs and they find him red-handed.To be honest, he is scared of all of his enemies but acts tough in front of his allies so that he looks "cool". Image Gallery Trivia * His favorite color is green. * His favorite food is eggs. * He accepted to join the Stuffed Sailors because Mickey bribed him (and his family) of becoming rulers of the world and that they could get some eggs and possibly even golden eggs. * His arch-nemesis is Red.